Past To Future
by Obsessive188girl127
Summary: A normal day seems out of the ordinary in the hectic life of a demigod. Percy and Annabeth must go on quest to uncover the truth behind the altered fate of the future. To discover the truth they must travel to a place which happens to be the strange world Four and Tris are both residing peacefully in. Hold up! Beatrice and factions? Find out the truth here!
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story for a while now but I've never had the chance to post it. It's a new year people! **

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2015!**

**So here it is! My first crossover fanfic! HOO haven't happen because I need them to be about 16 or 17 or something and some of the gods and goddess' stories may be made up by me to support the story. Oh and its been a long time since I read Divergent so I might get the details and facts jumbled up so please correct me in your review! **

**Disclaimer: I ain't a genius like them famous authors! **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

Normal-looking sun, normal-looking weather, normal routines with no interruptions (well, no 'there are monsters tryna decapitate us' interruptions. Percy's words not mines)

Strange. Bizarre. Abnormal.

Those are the words to describe the peculiar behavior of this day. After all the hardships that were brought upon us, a normal day doesn't seem trustworthy at all. I can't help but anticipate misfortune being brought unto us each second of this day. A normal day like this one just feels like acid stuffed in a pretty perfume bottle. Percy and I decided to spend the day wisely, meaning, just the two of us sitting around. Together. Talking, laughing, doing normal stuff or doing nothing at all. Together. Which is weird and abnormal in many-ALL levels for a demigod. We don't normally get zero incidents in a day. Sure, I'm glad we could be together with a plus point on the zero destruction Percy caused at camp today. So here we both are, sitting near the canoe lake where Percy would occasionally give me a splash of lake water when I talk about architecture.

"So," he started, fiddling with his fingers (due to his ADHD) "this is really weird and all. No monsters clawing at our faces and no gods waiting to burn our asses into ash"

I smiled in response and said,

"I'll be more than happy to summon my mother to pay you a little visit with you slacking off your duties and all"

Percy looked scandalized and said,

"Whoa, hold up! Don't bring supermom into this! I'm sure ash-faced Percy wont look as good as this handsome face right here" he said gesturing to his supposedly "handsome" face dramatically. Thunder cackled above as if my mother was saying, "Heard that!"

"Sorry, ma'am!" Percy said in panic while standing up, ready to drown me in the lake I suspect. I stood up as well, in case I had to run away to not get majorly soaked.

"Annabeth, go ahead and tell your mother how an amazing boyfriend I've been" he said with playful pride.

"Sure. Mother, Percy has been slacking of in camp and he called you a-" I was interrupted by Percy's hand covering my mouth.

"Wise Girl, are you trying to kill me? If my face gets zapped I won't be able to do this" Percy said while he leaned in, attempting to close the gap between our lips. He almost succeeded, but when he was 3 centimeters away, I moved. Against my own will. As in some nasty goddess zapped me to another place. For a goddess of the past, she had terrible timing as I recall seeing Percy stumbling through air. A second later, a falling Percy appeared and landed face-first on the cold marble floors.

"Face-plant!" I said. I just had to!

"Way to state the obvious, Wise Girl"

"Are you calling my words tactless, my dear sweet Seaweed Brain?"

"No! No! You're the smartest most intelligent girlfriend in the world, Wise Girl!" Percy said in panic

"Well then-"

"Greetings, Heroes Of Olympus" said the booming voice of the goddess standing above me. We both fell silent. "Today I summon you here to offer you a quest. A quest to venture out into the future to bring things back to how they were supposed to be" said the Roman goddess of the past.

Postverta.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Muahahaha! I'm posting this little because I want to see the response I'm getting for this story before continuing. So, whaddaya think? Should I continue? **

_**-Obsessive188girl127-**_


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if I updated too late. I ain't gonna give you an excuse for my lateness… Instead I'll give you this chapter!

-Obsessive188girl127-

**RECAP**

"**Greetings, Heroes Of Olympus" said the booming voice of the goddess standing above me. We both fell silent. "Today I summon you here to offer you a quest. A quest to venture out into the future to bring things back to how they were supposed to be" said the Roman goddess of the past. **

**Postverta.**

Percy's POV

I shot Annabeth a questioning look as she looked my way. Her calculating eyes needed no more than a second to decide but I interrupted her, saying

"Why are you choosing us? We are Greeks after all!" I said, which earned me a jab in the ribs from Annabeth's elbow.

If Postverta was offended, she didn't show any signs of it. She remained stoic and every bit of the composed goddess everyone expected her to be and said, "I'm entrusting you heroes with such a task because I see you both as worthy heroes who do not seek a reward or a title when offered a task, but because you sincerely do want to help. True heroes. I will send you both to a place so far in the future, where your bones have long since turned into ash and you will both see how strange the world has come to be."

As if she sensed that I was about to interrupt her she raised her hand, halting my words.

She continued, "The world was set into the path the Parcae has chosen for a brief period of time until a child of mine decided to change things. That is why Justitia has given me a warning, a chance to fix the issue before the other gods would do so. So demigods, do you accept the quest or do you not?"

Saying no will get us on the Roman's bad side and she sure as hell will toss us into a chasm filled with a shitload of monsters leading us into a certain death. Anyone who refuses the offer must have a brain capacity that is beyond my level of stupidity and that's saying a lot. I ain't the brightest you see. So, anyways, we basically have no choice but to say yes. Annabeth looked at me we both nodded, having the same thoughts.

Why the hell shouldn't we do it? I thought.

"We accept the quest. Thank you for entrusting us with such an important task" said Annabeth while bowing her head a little. She slapped my head down so I would bow too.

Postverta gave us an all-professional, royal smile and said, "Splendid. Your job is to find the culprit and fix the tempered-with future. The humans in the place I'm sending you to value factions. It really is a strange place but they are divided according to their traits. There are five factions, blue for the intelligent, gray for the selfless, black and white for the honest, red or yellow for the peaceful, and black for the brave. Although not much is known about the culprit, I do know that the culprit is from Dauntless, the faction that values bravery and they are clad in black. So, you must remember to choose very wisely in order to enter Dauntless. Heroes I wish you the best of luck. I hope we will meet again"

Pretty short huh? I've already started the next chap to imam update it soon… Soon… I'm on holiday so

YYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!

-Obsessive188girl127-


End file.
